Hand pliers tools are currently available which have knee joint lever arrangements that permit a user to lock the clamping jaws of the tool onto an object placed between said jaws. Such type of vise pliers, commonly referred to as “vise grips,” typically have an adjustment mechanism whereby the user can adjust the distance between the clamping jaws when in the locked position. In addition, such types of vise pliers can include jaws in the form of clamping plates, commonly referred to as duck bill jaws. Vise pliers with duck bill jaws can be used to clamp onto sheet metal, plate, and other relatively flat objects and provide a relatively wide area of clamping force and support. In some instances, vise pliers with duck bill jaws can be clamped onto a relatively flat object and used to bend, sometimes referred to as “brake,” the object. However, the use of vise pliers with duck bill jaws requires the user to hold or clamp the portion of the object extending from the duck bill jaws in order for leverage to be applied. As such, it would be desirable for vise pliers having duck bill jaws to include a mechanism wherein an object clamped within the duck bill jaws could be bent without having to place the extended portion of the object in a vise, clamp and the like.